My Life Story
by TimeHappens
Summary: My name is Sarah Powell, best friends of Sammy and Dillon. One day, while walking in the park, they learn a dangerous secret. What will they choose to do? Stick together... Or fall apart.
1. And the adventure begins

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**_

_**Fact: This is a semi-true story. Most of these things have happened.**_

"Ryan, come on! It's almost dark out and you said we'd jump on the trampoline!" I yelled up the stairs to my brother, waiting for an answer from his lazy butt.

"Gimme a sec!" He shouted from his room; either on Facebook, watching TV, or both.

"No! It's getting dark and I will drag you down the stairs if you don't get your lazy bum down here now!" I screamed, starting to walk up the stairs, but then heard the loud footsteps of Ryan.

"Fine, Sarah. Let's go." He mumbled, walking passed me, bumping into my right shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." He shot back, laughing. I kicked his shin and knocked him down to the tiled floor.

"Mo-"He started calling before I sat on top of him, slapping him in the face.

"What, you afraid to fight?" I laughed, and kept hitting him in the face. Then, he kicked my back with his heel and I fell next to him. He was on top of me, kicking and punching, slamming me into the wooden door of the laundry room.

"Ow!" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach, and punching his right side.

"SARAH! Stop hitting your brother!" My mom called sternly from the kitchen.

"Mom! He was on top of me hitting my head into the laundry door!" I yelled back to her, holding the right side of my head to stop the dizziness.

"Ryan! Stop hitting your sister!" My mom yelled angrily, walking into the hallway.

"Guys, c'mon. You're eleven and thirteen! Not six and five." Mom complained, walking up to us as Ryan got up.

"FINALLY, I CAN BREATHE!" I yelled, taking a huge deep breath.

Anyone who's confused here, my name is Sarah Powell, I'm eleven years old, and my brother's name is Ryan Powell. He's thirteen, but has the maturity of an eight year old. We have a very complex love hate relationship and we don't even understand. We looked very different from each other, too. Ryan had dark brown hair that was so close to being black, pale white skin, and medium brown eyes. I, on the other hand, had auburn hair, grey-green-blue eyes, semi-tan skin, and freckles sprayed across my face. He was almost six feet tall, where I was only five foot three.

Well, now we're watching Carnivore's on The Discovery Channel. It's the polar bear edition, and I felt in the mood to ask stupid questions.

"Ohmigods! If I was a snow eating polar bear, I would never starve!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, causing Ryan and myself to start laughing until we cried. About five minutes later, I noticed my dad hadn't changed his expression.

"Dad, do you think that was funny?" I asked, still laughing, wiping the tears away.

"Huh, what?" He asked, finally turning his head away from the screen.

"I said, if I was a snow eating-"I couldn't help not laughing. I was easily amused.

"If I was a snow eating polar bear I would never starve!" I yelled again, and Ryan and I started cracking up once more.

"No, that's not possible. You wouldn't have the right nutrients. You would pee a lot and die." He stated, trying to fight back a smile.

"Thanks for ruining our dreams, dad!" Ryan cried, hiding his head under a pillow, obnoxiously fake crying.

Now, you're probably thinking our mind died tragically when we were young. Nope, we're a family of five. The fifth member of our family is off in college out in Ohio. And my mom was out at Stop and Shop, buying us food for the week. See, we're a family who goes from paycheck to paycheck, hoping we don't get bankrupt. In this economy, that's how everyone is, right? Really, my life isn't some tragic sob story. I won't drone on and on about how sad and depressed I am, and how I hate my life. I think you've all heard enough of that.

"Wait! What if I was a water drinking polar bear! I would never be thirsty!" I shrieked, smiling like the smart $$ I was.

"Sarah, you are such a genius!" Ryan yelled, jumping on top of me, hugging me. He threw the pillow out of his hands, and guess who it landed on? Our very unamused father. We both started running upstairs after he gave us a death glare. I dashed onto the hallway floor with a loud bang, sprinting to my room. I turned in quickly, nearly knocking over my newest cheerleading trophy. I hopped onto my bed, crumpling the sheets I'd just made this morning, and stuck my arm into the crevice between the ugly tan wall and my mattress. I pulled out my bright yellow plastic wiffle ball bat.

"MWAHAHAH!" I screamed, running into my brother's room down the hall.

"AH!" He screamed, as I started lightly hitting him in the head with the bat. He got up off of his huge bed, and started running down the hall, feet banging so loudly he sounded like an elephant.

"FATTY!" I shouted, chasing him down the stairs, almost knocking down pictures of us when we were babies. I hopped off the last stair, and opened the front door, screeching like a total idiot, hunting down my brother. Suddenly a figure popped out in front of me and I screamed, and started to hit him with a bat.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" He yelled, backing away from me with the evil bat.

"Dillon?" I shouted. "Why are you here?" I punched him in the arm. Dillon was one of my good guy friends who lived a few blocks down the road. He had dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes the color of the sky as if you could see into them for miles, freckles sprayed on his face like cheese, and somewhat tannish skin.

"Because I'm bored." He sighed, still about ten feet away from me.

"Well, Samii's coming over soon… So, you wanna go to the park with us?" I asked, pretending to hit him with the bat. Then, Ryan ran up to us with a huge stick.

"Sure! And Ryan, don't you have to like… Do something?" I asked, laughing. I still had the bat and he'd thrown the stick into the woods.

"Oh, actually yeah. I have homework to do!" He sighed, running up the stairs, sad to miss out on all the fun.

"Sucks for him!" I mumbled, giggling stupidly. Then, a light blue 2007 Maximum pulled into my driveway.

"SAMMY!" I screamed, running to the car, leaving Dillon behind in my front yard. Sam kissed her mom on the cheek, and then hopped out of the front seat, flip flops making a loud "CLOP" as they hit the asphalt. Her messy black hair flew behind her as she ran, her eyes lit like a candle. I smiled as she ran into me, giving me a huge bear hug. Her tan skin brushed against my arm, and my hair stood up.

"Hey Sar-bear!" She exclaimed, running into my front yard to greet Dillon. She jumped on top of him, and then started acting like a chicken.

"Uh…" I said, laughing. I grabbed Dillon's arm and starting running towards the road, waiting for Sammy to notice we were running away from the craziness. About twenty seconds later, she noticed us bolting down the road as fast as we possibly could. Our shoes slapped the gravel road, making the most obnoxious noise possible.

"GUYS, C'MON, THIS IS A BUSY ROAD!" Sammy yelled, as three cars passed by.

"Fine! Dillon stop." I should've kept walking, but I was getting tired from running away from her. We stood on the road for fifteen seconds, waiting awkwardly, listening to the annoying noise of her shoes. She stood next to me, avoiding a purple van zooming past us.

"I can already tell that this is going to be amazing." I smiled, putting my arms around my two best friends.

"Oh god, help us now." Dillon laughed as we entered the park.


	2. Into the woods

As we started our trek into the woods, we tripped and cursed, wishing we hadn't worn flip flops.

"See, Sammy, Ryan and me came down this trail once and we like died." I explained to Dillon, who had never been down this path.

"Ow!" Sammy yelled, hobbling on one leg, jumping up and down, holding her big toe.

"What happened this time?" I sighed, smiling and laughing at the sight of my klutzy friend.

"There's like a stick in my foot."

"I bet it's nothing. Just c'mon!"

The trees were all a sickly shade of green, towering over us. The sun blazed above us, but the leaves above us blocked it away, turning the rays green too. We walked into an opening, where two fat trees sat in the middle. They had carvings in it, which creeped me to death. There was one carving that said, RIP JV.

"Holy shit, Sammy! Your shoe has a puddle of blood on it!" Dillon exclaimed, as I looked down. Her pink flip flop was covered in blood, making me nauseous.

"Wanna taste it Sarah?" Sam taunted, rubbing her shoe with her pointer finger.

"Awh thanks, but no thanks." I started backing up, into I ran into Dillon behind me. I turned and kept trudging forward, not caring if Dillon or Sam intended to catch up or not. The path stopped abruptly, but I kept walking, remembering my adventure before this. Before Dillon had been with us, Ryan, Sammy and I had been wandering around this path. Next to the path was a stream, and we were pretty bored that day, so we spent our time saving/killing the "sea squirrels." (Please, don't ask. Just go along with it. It's a pretty long story.)

"Sammy, you remember that tree? The one where we were attempting to hit Ryan with?" I smiled as we passed the tiny tree with obnoxiously large branches.

"Oh yeah! Hey Dillon, come' ere!" Sammy called to Dillon as he walked over. She pulled the branch back and it swiped across his arm. I heard a strange noise ahead, like feint whispers, so I stayed where I was, waiting for Dillon and Sammy to stop beating each other with sticks. They ran up to me after they threw their sticks into the woods, promising not to beat each other any longer. I smiled as we walked further into the woods. The only thing I was worried about was the whispers.

We were heading right towards where I'd heard them only minutes before. They didn't sound like words at first, but as we journeyed closer, they became clearer. Problem was, they were in Ancient Greek. How did I know that? I really don't know; it was an educated guess. The next problem was, I could understand them.

"That is them." One said. She was female, with a timeless voice, sweet and innocent. But she sounded… Wise? Was that the word I should use? It sounded like she knew everything; what to do, when to do it, how to do it, and why you should do it.

"How can you tell?" The male voice said. It was timeless as hers, but twenty times lower, and with more power.

"Do you hear that?" Sammy asked, stopping dead in her tracks. She looked scared, eyes wide, ready to turn and run.

"Yeah… I guess we're just paranoid or something." Dillon answered, trying to find the right explanation to this strange predicament.

"C'mon guys. I-I'm sure it's fine."

Boy, was I wrong.


	3. Are you lost? Well a stranger can help!

As we continued on, the whispers turned into loud talking and man, did it hurt my ears. I tried avoiding listening to them, because I didn't want to be scared any more than I already was. It looked like Sam and Dillon felt the same way.

"Guys, I'm scared." Sammy whispered as we paused to take a breath.

"Oh come on…. I-I bet it's nothing." Dillon tried to promise, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Dillon, seriously, stop putting on a brave face. I know you're just as scared as I am." Sammy argued, trying to get the drama she craved.

Now, let me tell you; we hadn't been walking for long, but it was eighty-two degrees outside without the humidity. Sammy had sweat dripping into her mouth, also turning her hair into a rat's nest. Dillon, who looked quite the same, was bleeding on the arms from the branches clawing him. I probably looked the worst, because I was wearing short shorts, flip flops and t-shirt. Dillon, at least, was wearing pants. My legs and arms had cuts all over them and some were bleeding.

"This was a terrible idea." I started to whimper. I couldn't ignore the words anymore. They'd turned into a chant. What were they saying? I'd rather not retell those words.

Suddenly, I noticed a jogger up ahead. He was wearing a navy blue jogger suit, and his short cut salt and pepper hair bounced with every bound.

"Hello." He abruptly stopped in front of us and smiled. His face wrinkled, making his deep blue eyes disappear.

"Um, hi?" I tried to sound brave but it sounded wimpy and badly said.

"You kids lost?" He asked his eyes widening, words sounding foreign on his lips.

"Uh…" I mumbled, trying to figure out if this guy was a rapist or something.

"Yes! Yes we are! We have no idea where the crap we are!" Sammy exclaimed after five seconds of silence. Wow, way to blow the cover Sam.

"I know all these trails. I'll help you out." He promised and started walking to the path on our left. He turned around and asked, "You kids coming?" We hurried up to him and kept going.

"Anyway, what are your names?" He asked, and kept smiling.

"My name is Sammy, and this is Sarah and Dillon." Wow, Sammy, you really like to tell strangers everything, right?

"And what's yours?" I asked suspiciously.

The route we were on looked entirely different from where we were before. The whole path was surrounded by twisting and twirling branches, covered in dark green leaves. The tall trees danced in the wind, but even when they did, I still couldn't see the sun.

"My name? That's not important."

"Yes it is. We are not just going to tell you everything about us and not know a single darn thing about you." I almost said damn instead of darn, but there was an adult present, and I was raised to not swear in front of them.

"Well, isn't that sass. But if you insist, my name is Hermes."

"Like the god?" I asked curiously, and he smiled once more, like he had a dirty little secret that we should know.

"Yeah." It was strange, because as soon as I mentioned that, his facial features became more apparent. He had upturned eyebrows, pointed ears, and a smile that made you feel like he was going to throw you in a river.

"Hey, I think my money fell out of my pocket back there. Help me get it, Sarah?" Dillon asked, dragging me back fifty feet or so.

"The talking is gone." He mumbled as we scanned the area for bright green paper.

"I know." I muttered back, trying to help find the money.

"This guy is suspicious." He said as he looked up to find Sammy and Hermes talking. He turned his head and looked down, and I turned my head to where he was looking. Dillon's money was right there.

"I found your money!" Hermes called, as we turned fully around to him and walked back slowly. We eyed each other quickly, feeling the panic between the two of us before we reached them.

"Come on! It's right up ahead." He smiled as he strode forward.

Then I noticed a major problem. I hadn't told him where we were suppose to be going.


	4. The Challenge

"Hermes, uh, how do you know where we were going?" I blurted after a moment of shear silence.

"You were headed down path blue and the other paths led down a highway. I really don't think you wanted to get hit by cars…" He babbled and his eyes gleamed with plain delight. As soon as I saw that devilish look, I knew that it was a terrible idea to follow this stranger deep into the woods with no cell phones, no sense of wrong and right, no nothing.

"So, sir, um… Do you live around here?" Dillon asked slowly stuttering ever word.

"No, I'm just visiting. I've been here many times tho-"He was cut short by a ring of his cell phone. He held out his index finger for us to shut up.

"Hello?" He answered as he flipped his phone open. We all gasped in shock as we saw to snakes slither up it.

"What the shit!" Dillon yelled jumping away from the (creepy) possessed phone.

"Shut up!" I shouted, as I slapped him on the arm; I was, at least, still of him being on the phone with someone.

"FINE." He whispered with a hateful look in his eyes, for reasons I don't know of.

"Okay, sure… Yeah, give me about three hundred years. No? No! No. At **least** three hundred years, Amara!" I heard muffled yells from the other line of the phone.

"I TOLD YOU, THREE HUNDRED! I CAN'T DELIEVER IN 200 HUNDRED YEARS AND 264 DAYS!" He shrieked, "Bye! And good riddance!"

"Uh…" Sammy muttered as I snorted as Dillon glared at me from the side.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, dialing numbers into his phone and the snakes kept slithering around it without him even noticing it.

_Hello,_ I heard a voice in my head, raspy and old, male, and my eyes widened in shock.

_Oh, George! You scared the girl,_ Another voice said, but this time female, and caring and tender like and old woman.

"I'm not scared!" I exclaimed aloud, earning a strange glance from Hermes and my friends.

_Sure you're not, sweetheart,_ the male voice laughed, giving me chills down my spine.

_And now you really scared her, _the female voice again, but with a trace of a smile. Hermes hung up the phone and looked at us. Apparently we all had out jaws dropped and eyes wide. He laughed and said, "I see you've met my friends George and Martha."

_Why does he always get introduced first,_ Martha complained.

"What** are** they?" I asked quietly, standing frozen in my place.

"Oh, don't worry nothing to cry about hun!" A voice appeared but fortunately it had a body to go with it. He had blonde hair with side swept bangs, tan skin the color of a gazelle's fur, and blue eyes the color of the midday sun. He looked to be about eighteen, and he was a hot one at that, even though I was only.

"Oh, come on Apollo! I just had these kids hooked!" Hermes complained to the man, but didn't look very displeased.

"You're in the middle of the woods with the mixed powdered Demi Moore's ever and you decided to scare them! You don't know what they could do to you!" He laughed with false sarcasm. And about the mixed powdered Demi Moore's, I really have no clue; the trees blew wildly, making tons of noise as he said it.

"Oh, and my name is Apollo." He introduced himself proudly as though he really was the god.

"Are all the people we meet in the next day going to be named after one of the Olympians?" Dillon mumbled with hate on his face still. As for Sammy, she was still frozen in shock as though Apollo had frozen her in ice.

"Probably…" Hermes and Apollo muttered together, staring at each other as they said the same thing.

"Well, we better get going! We've stood talking here for twenty minutes!" Hermes exclaimed, beginning to trudge forward. Sammy unfroze and Dillon's hateful glances disappeared. They both ran to me, their faces both the same pale shade.

"We never figured out the voices…" I said absently, staring ahead of us.

"Anything but the truth…" Sammy murmured next to me and Dillon started gawking at her in awe; that was the smartest thing she's ever said in front of him. We kept going, walking a distance away from the two men.

"We're stalking them… FROM A DISTANCE!" Sammy giggled, trying to lighten the depressing mood. I laughed for a second, and then noticed where we were. We weren't in the Central Park forest anymore. We were standing in front of a huge lake, glistening in the early sunlight. Across the lake I could see ten or twenty kids smiling and laughing, while slashing away at each other with gleaming swords. Cool, I thought, a renaissance camp. But how would we cross the lake? There was no boat, canoe, path along the lake, absolutely nothing.

"Hermes, Apollo? How're suppose to get across?" Sammy asked innocently, but they were already gone.

I could hear the back of my mind telling me to go to that camp. No matter the fact that we were lost with no directions at a camp in the middle of the woods; we would make it too the camp across the lake. No matter what it took.


	5. Walk on water with mores strangers!

"Well, I guess we should turn around and le-"

"NO." I nearly snarled at Dillon. Wow, where was all this hate coming from? "I-I'm sorry… I don't know where that came from…" I mumbled, ashamed of treating my best friend this way.

"It's okay… I deserve it. I was being an idiot earlier." Dillon promised, eyes tearing, as if our relationship would never last.

"HOLY ZUES!" Someone yelled from across the lake, heads turning to the three of us.

"Annabeth, go get Lizzie, Rachel, Sam, and Beth! We have some newbies across the lake!" The boy called once more, ignoring his opponent attempting to slash him; every time his partner tried, the boy sidestepped at the last second. I couldn't see him face, but from where I was standing, he was cute.

Campers rushed to the edge of the lake, staring at us like we were movie stars. I turned my entire body to my friends just to get away from the strangers' stares.

"Guys, I'm kind of doubting this place now… Maybe we should book?" I suggested, turning my head to the people who attempted to cross the lake. They started to walk across the lake… walk ACROSS the lake? I turned towards my friends once more, trying to move my legs but they turned to stone.

"Guys, we need to stay here… This is the only place we'll be safe." Sammy promised us; she also has the experience of fighting and killing monsters.

Now let me explain to you what I'm saying; for our wholes lives, Sammy, Dillon, and I have fought monsters to protect ourselves. Why were they coming after us? We really have no idea, and we just wish they'd go away. We were never told why monsters chased us or attacked us, but all they ever said to us was, "Power! Lots of power!" And attacked. We would try our best, but sometimes the monsters did serious damage; the problem was, no one could see the monsters either. They would tell us they only saw normal things, like kids playing hockey or us helping people cross the street- the walking across the street thing, totally not normal, just to tell you- and if you don't believe me… Well, you're lucky; take that how you may.

"Brace yourselves…" Dillon whispered as six people landed in front of the three of us. The younger one's eyes were wide where the older kids were just gaping. One of the six had bleach blond hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. She was one of five girls here; led by one guy. The boy had sea green eyes and night black hair with peach skin and a light smile pasted on his face. The girl next to him was around the same age of (maybe) seventeen. She had storm grey eyes, curly blond hair disturbed by a streak of grey, and light ten skin. Next to her was a semi-tall Asian girl with near black eyes and curly black hair held together in a tight ponytail. Next to the Asian girl was a small girl with blue eyes, pale brown hair with skin the same color, and blue-rimmed glasses. The last girl had dirt blonde hair a tiny bit away from being brown, with shocking grey eyes like the other girl, and also had blue-rimmed glasses.

"Oh gods no…" The boy whispered, "Annabeth, do you think it's them?" His eyes were wide and scared like he'd just been told he was going to die.

"No… It can't be!" The oldest girl answered, apparently Annabeth.

"Hi! I'm Beth! This is Lizzie, Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, and Sam!" The girl introduced them to us, pointing each separately. Beth was the girl with skin matching her hair color.

"Oh, hey." I murmured, looking towards the entrance to the trail and boy, did it look tempting!

"I'm Sarah." I mumbled, fumbling with the edge of my torn shirt.

"Dillon."

"Hey! My name's Sammy!" Sammy smiled, her eyes gleaming as bright as the lake.

"OMG! Me too!" Sam (the blonde) exclaimed, bounding up to Sammy and talking about their "amazing" name.

"Cool sword." I smiled at the sight of Percy bronze sword. It had a black leather grip, worn down to almost nothing, and above it was an engraving that said, "Anaklusmos" which I knew meant Riptide.

"Riptide." I blurted and covered my mouth embarrassingly as Annabeth and Percy laughed together.

"Right!" Percy chuckled, looking at Beth's, Lizzie's, Sam's, and Rachel's faces of confusion.

"That's the name of his sword." Rachel explained after she'd figured it out herself. Annabeth—who looked like an older version of Rachel – smiled.

"GUYS! COME. ON! CHIIIIIIIRON IS WAITINGGGGG!" A girl sang across the lake, standing or… posing with two other girls, comparing their Coach purses.

"Oh… Sara…." Percy sighed, and I was hoping that the other girl's name was Sara too; I hadn't done anything to deserve a sigh! …Right?

Percy, Lizzie, Annabeth, Rachel, Beth, and Sam walked onto the water.

Keyword: onto.

They were all standing on top of the water like it was just an everyday activity.

"You coming?" Lizzie turned around and asked, fighting a smile.

"Uh… Yeah?" Dillon guessed and walked onto the water and started laughing his ass off. Sammy followed his example and started laughing like standing on the water was hilarious.

"Are they like… High?" I asked to no in particular; it was a general question.

"No," Rachel answered, then added, "Well, at least I don't _think_ so… And I'm usually right." Annabeth smiled at her friend's cockiness. I walked onto the water loathingly and started laughing too. It was like standing on air; it was the most amazing thing I've ever done. Have you ever just randomly had a laughing fit? Just a random, uncontrollable burst of laughter? Well, that's what this was, just longer and more exaggerated. Percy and friends started to walk across the gleaming water and we decided to follow.

"Okay, I'm like freakin' out." Sammy stated flatly, but her eyes were wide, lips twitching, hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Sam, relax," I chided, "We're just standing on water." And noticed how completely absurd I sounded.

I looked down into the water and saw a girl weaving a basket. Her hair was long and black, shimmering and waving in the currents. She wore jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt like any normal person. She just sat at the bottom of the lake weaving; back and forth, in and out, up and down. I looked out of the water and saw we were almost on land.

"G-guys? There's a girl underwater." I barely stumbled through the words.

"Oh, that's just a Nereid. Don't mind her." Beth smiled and started babbling about Nereid's to Dillon. I looked down again, and noticed my feet just crossed the line from water to land.

"Finally, we're safe." Sammy smiled, face at ease, like she was ready to take her final breath. And right about now, that was the least of my problems.


	6. The Wonders Of Camp Half Blood

We passed people who were fighting; mu almost got cut off by sword.

"Welcome," Percy smiled, putting his arms out proudly, "to Camp Half Blood!" Annabeth grinned too, as the other four girls scampered off to train. Dillon, Sammy, and I followed them grimly; we still didn't feel very safe in this place. In front of Percy and Annabeth were Rachael, Sarah, and Katie; three preppy girls from the Aphrodite cabin. Now, you see, the people who come to this camp get put in a cabin after one of the Greek gods; not just the twelve Olympians either. Any god you could think of was here. Well, out of pure irony, there was a tall, scrawny boy with buzzed blonde hair, anxious green eyes, and over worked skin who was a neat freak and lived in the Hygeia cabin.

We passed a volleyball court full of older campers; some wearing normal everyday clothes, others wearing multi-colored Rasta caps, bright orange Camp Half Blood t-shirts with pegasi under it. All were wearing blue jeans, even considering the fact that was the middle of summer. We passed eight or ninety cabins; all looking completely different.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, putting a glare on everything we passed. The sky was the color of Sam (the blonde one)'s eyes. We now ended up in front of a Victorian style sky-blue house; it was at least three different levels. In the front it had a wooden porch that wrapped all the way around the house, and where we approached, three men sat, playing a card game. The first man I saw almost made me laugh; he was fat and plump with a red face, black hair – so black – it almost looked purple. He wore a purple jogging jacket; tiger printed jogging shorts, and knee-high black socks. Next to him was a middle aged man with a scruffy beard, a semi-wrinkled face, and curly brown hair. Across from him was a teenager – about sixteen – with curly red hair, a go-tee, and a slight mustache.

"And Chiron, _this_," The boy with the curly red hair started, "are the newbies."

Rachael, Katie, and Sarah skipped off to their cabin, two-inch heels clacking loudly against the hard dirt trail.

"Okay, that's just not nice Grover!" Sammy started but caught herself after she noticed we – meaning Dillon and me – had no clue who he was. "Oh, I uh… was just guessing his name? He looks like a Grover, right?" She stumbled through the words, and we all ended up ignoring it.

"Well, I guess you know my name now!" Curly haired guy, A.K.A Grover bleated.

"I'm Mr. D, blah blah blah, welcome to camp, blah-blah blah… K bye!"

And with those… encouraging words, Mr. D walked into the huge blue house behind him.

"Percy, who are they?" Grover asked, eating a tin-can. I really didn't find this peculiar, considering I'd seen stranger things.

"I'm Sarah. I _can_ introduce myself. You do understand that, si?" I interrupted Percy before he could speak.

"Yeah, uh, sorry…" He apologized.

"And I'm Dillon."

"Hi." Sammy mumbled apprehensively; now she didn't seem so certain about this camp.

"That's Sammy." I smiled, ignoring her terrible attitude to the people who've been so nice to us.

"I see…" He said quickly, "My name is Chiron, and welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Thanks…" Dillon smiled halfheartedly, looking around at the wonders of the camp.

"Chiron! Chiron! Chiron!" A girl shouted repeatedly, running up to the seven of us. She had perfectly straight chestnut hair, warm brown eyes, pale skin, and black rimmed glasses. She was wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt – which I noticed everyone wore – and bell bottom jeans.

"Yes, child?"

"Did you hear about the newbies?" She asked excitedly, then continued and cut him off. "Maybe one of them is my brother! Or oh, a sister! Ohmigods, that would be amazing! Then we would become best friends!" She squeaked and then noticed the three of us. "Oh _come on_ Gods! They don't look anything like me!" She yelled to the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"It's okay Megan! It's good to be one of a kind!" Grover finally butted in and took control.

"But I don't waaaaaaant to be "one of a kind!" I want tons of brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles and cousins and nephews and nieces and parents that I see everyday! One's who love me and talk to me and tell other parents how wonderful I am!" She droned and started tearing up.

"Hey… It's-it's okay. I've always felt like that…" I mumbled, trying to find the right words to tell the girl.

"Okay, sure Sarah," She sneered, "I know about you. You have a brother and parents and a _**LIFE**_. I've been here since I was born! All we do is train and train and train! You actually know how to interact with _people_!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a stalker!" I yelled jumping back, out of the pure fact that I hadn't sleep for days before I'd made my way here. I thought I'd just be walking with my crush and my best friend in the woods for a little while; not go to Camp Half Blood from two guys named after Greek gods.

Everyone laughed, including Chiron who I didn't think would.

"She's not a stalker!" Percy stammered, gasping the words through each laugh.

"You never know." I smiled as the girl; Megan (I think) stomped off to her cabin angrily.

"Well, for now… We put you in the undetermined cabin!" Chiron smiled happily, and pushed Grover, Percy, and Annabeth towards us.

"Come on, time to find your cabin!" Grover sighed, trudging off in his weird… Shaggy pants?


	7. Wow, their terrible at introductions

**Thank you eurbody who's been a steady follower for My Life Story. **** Keep up the good reading!**

"What's up with Grov-rover's pants?" I asked Percy and Annabeth skeptically, making sure Grover didn't hear me.

"Oh, those aren't pants…." Percy sighed as if he'd over this story a million and five times.

"Then what-" Sammy started, talking for the first time in a few minutes, staring intently at Grover's legs.

"Oh c'mon guys! They _are_ going to learn about this stuff eventually!" Annabeth chided the boys, but looking worried that she'd have to tell the three of us.

"Why can't _you_ tell them?" Percy asks.

"Fine….. Well," She took a huge breath, "Sarah…. Sammy…. Dillon….. Grover's a satyr." She stuttered and **THUMP!** I dropped; I don't mean fell, either. I mean full pass out sprawling across the ground drop.

* five minutes later *

"Saaaaaaaraaaaaah?" A familiar face loomed above me, calling my name.

"Ugh, move, Sammy! I'm not in the mood right now….. My head hurts." I grumbled. She knew how I got when I got my headaches; back away or get your head ripped off. She jumped back as I attempted to rise and winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Dillon asked immediately, trying to find a way to help me.

"Does it look like I'm "okay?"" I snapped at him, putting air quotes around okay. Percy then dashed off to one of the cabins, but it was **way** too bright to see, especially when the light battled with the gleam of the sun. After a minute or so of waiting, Percy returned with a cherry red plastic cup filled with some (apple juice looking) liquid.

"What is it?" I asked before even _thinking _ about touching the cup.

"Apple juice." He lied terribly, but I figured that it was the best answer I was going to get. I took the cup from his hands and brought the rim to my sips and I noticed that Annabeth's fingers were crossed. I took a huge gulp and almost spit it out as soon as the first drop hit my taste buds. It tasted nothing like apple juice! It tasted more like liquefied brownies, like the ones my mom makes.

"What the shit… What is this?" I grumbled, choking the mysterious drink Percy had introduced as apple juice.

"Oh, nothing much, just the drink of the gods." Annabeth's smile faded for just a mere second as Percy announced this.

"So, let me get this straight," I started. "Percy can walk on water."

"Check." Percy, Annabeth, and Grover answered in unison.

"Grover is a satyr."

"Check."

"And this is the drink of the gods."

"That's about it!" Annabeth ended her statement as her eyes drifted to our surroundings.

"Why are we here? What is this place? What gods?" The questions loomed on Dillon's ADHD mind, the questions popping out of his mouth as each question came to mind.

"It's time we told them…. They _will_ save the world one day…" Grover sighed, looking over reassuringly to Percy and Annabeth.

"S-Save the world? I don't think so…" Sammy stumbled through her words like they were poisonous.

"Gods. Do you know what they are?" Annabeth asked us anxiously, like she was worried about ruining our sanity.

"Hephaestus. Aphrodite. Ares. Zeus." Sammy started but was interrupted by me.

"Hermes. Poseidon. Demeter. Apollo." I attempted to finish but was interrupted by Dillon.

"Artemis. Athena. Hera. Dionysus."

"Well, yeah. The twelve major Olympians. There are like a billion." Annabeth told us patiently.

"Well…. I know. Pan, Ananke, Amara, Eros, Hercules, like a bazillion!" I laughed and remembered a good time in our social studies class in sixth grade.

"Yeah." Percy concluded, eyes jittery.

"Well….." Insert long pause here, now add awkward starts and small movements. "Those gods we just mentioned are alive." Annabeth nearly whispered.

_**THUMP! THUMP!**_ Now, my two friends were sprawled on the dirt, eyes rolled into the back of their heads; they looked dead.

"No fainting this time?" Grover smiled at me as Annabeth and Percy attempted to pick up my friends.

"Stop! This is the part where you could kill them!" Grover warned his friends and they stood up slowly. I don't think they knew what Grover was talking about, either.

"Um…" I mumbled, feeling really awkward in this situations; I felt like I didn't belong here. I started to stumble backwards; the words they'd just said started to really sink in.

"Zeus….. Poseidon….. Hades… Hera….. Hestia…. Demeter…. They're all real!" I gasped, feeling completely helpless against the world; I rammed into a tree and fell over.

"Whoa! Sarah, please, don't pass out again! It's almost dinner and we haven't even gotten to your cabin yet!" Percy sighed, wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist.

"How 'bout uno of you bring _me_ to the cabin while the other two wait for my BIFFL's to gain consciousness." Sure, I didn't speak Spanish and I wasn't anything close to Latino, but its fun to switch from English to Spanish sometimes.

"I'll take her!" A voice came from the forest – a voice of a girl – and as she appeared from the woods, a smile spread across her face towards her three friends.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted, nearly tackling her friend in a huge bear-hug.

"Hi Annabeth." She greeted her friend calmly, and nodded at Percy and Grover. She then looked at my unconscious friends then me.

"No… It's not them…" She mumbled to herself but I was close enough to hear. She tried to reassure herself we weren't who she thought we were. She collected herself and strode up to me.

"My name's Thalia." She introduced herself; her spiked black and electric blue hair swayed in the wind, her shocking blue eyes deadly calm, and a smirk plastered on her lips. Her clothes weren't as expected though. She wore a strapless silver dress that hung to her knees, no shoes, and a quiver and bow strapped to her back.

"Sarah. Sarah Powell." I tried smiling, but the shock of learning about the gods was still there, so I held out my right hand and she shook it firmly.

"A hunter of Artemis at your service!" She turned on her heel to face her friends and saluted them; they burst into laughter. After their fit, Thalia walked towards me and said, "Let's go."

I followed her, catching the spot to her left.

"So…. A-a hunt-ter of Artemis, h-huh?" I tried to sound cool, but I turned into a wimp.

"Yep! So, Sarah, do you know why you're here?" Thalia asked me, slowing down so I didn't have to jog to keep up with her.

"N-no… These guys, Hermes and partially Apollo led us here through the woods." I explained to her, trying to keep my thoughts together.

"Hermes and Apollo? Those guys… Trouble…. Dad…." She mumbled then turned to look at me once more.

"I hate to break the news to you, sweetheart, but you have the suckish life of a demigod."

"A-a d-d-d-demig-g-go-god?" I choked out the words like they the first words I'd ever spoken.

"A demigod. A half-god, half-mortal." She went threw the words like my mother would've. Short and sweet.

Wait…. This was the first time I'd thought about my family in this situation. What would happen when they found out I'm here at Camp Half Blood? Would they file an Amber Alert?

"I need to go home."

"Well, that sucks, 'cause this is your home now kiddo." Thalia didn't mean to get my angry; she was just telling the truth.

"This is not my HOME! This is some crazy camp that's like on weed or crack or some kind of drugs, trying brainwash helpless children lost in the woods that the Olympians are real!" I shouted at her and she stood her ground as I blew up in her face.

"We were all like hat. We couldn't believe that we would all live here as a family. We never wanted to leave our homes and families and hopes and dreams… But we had to in order to live."

"It's so unfair, though! Why can't we all live like normal people…?" I mumbled to myself, making sure Thalia didn't hear.

"It's not going to get much easier." She promised as we started hustling forward again. Her and my hair looked like strangely colored fire playing in the wind, our faces red from the wind, our blue eyes tearing up, too.

"Look… If you ever want to get away from it all…. Here's our card." She pulled a business card from thin air and handed it to me; it was shiny silver and was written in black script: "The Hunters of Artemis." Under that in Ancient Greek – I don't know how I knew that – which my dyslexic mind could decipher much better.

"I-I'm not like you guys…."

"You're dyslexic? You have ADHD? Been kicked out of a lot of schools?" She questioned me and I nodded.

"You've been fighting monsters your whole life? Been called a freak-"

"Yes, Thalia, I understand. I am a freak." I mumbled to her and all she did was smile.

"_You're_ a freak? Look at this." She held out her hand a blue lightening played on her finger tips.

"C-creepy…" I tried to keep calm again, but I couldn't keep up with all this startling news.

"Whoa, c'mon, don't get knocked out!" She warned; this was the only time she lost her cool. It made her seem more normal.

"I'm not going to pass out! It's just a lot to take in in not even an hour."

"Yeah, I get it. You can't believe that this is all true. N-neither could I." There was a long silence as we trudged along. When Thalia stopped abruptly, she smile to me and exclaimed, "Here's your cabin!"

**This turned out much longer than expected! Thanks for reading!**

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V**

** See this Review link thing? CLICK IT!**


	8. Getting Injured Seems Like A Curse

**Thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed! I need some reviews peoples! Thanks for reading. You're all wonderful.**

The threshold of the cabin was worn out and the once white paint peeled.

"Welcome to cabin eleven!" Thalia smiled at the cabin but then a grimace came onto her face.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, looking around the cluttered room. It seemed like there were about twenty or so kids occupying the cabin, some sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor and others sleeping on bunks. A few people lingered in the cabin, all surrounded together in a group whispering to each other. Thalia then coughed loudly so the group would pay attention.

"Oh! Thalia, hey! And… Who's this?" A tall boy with droopy, curly brown hair with blue eyes walked up to us, a grin on his face.

"This is Sarah." She smiled at me, and then turned back to the boy.

"I'm Connor. Welcome to Cabin Eleven!" Connor grinned wickedly; his pointed ears looking pointier, his eyes gleaming more, his upturned eyebrows get even higher on his face.

"Hi Connor." I mumbled to him and kept peering around the dirty old room. A boy who looked just like Connor but an inch shorted came up to us and smiled.

"I'm Travis, co-counselor to the Hermes cabin! Determined or undetermined, Thales?"

"Undetermined." She sighed sadly, and walked out of the room with a quick glance at me.

"How old are you? Like thirteen or fourteen, right?" Connor asked, looking at my appearance.

"I'm eleven."

"Are you sure?" Travis.

"Yeah, last time I checked…" I laughed nervously.

"Oh… Well, then we might be getting very close!" Connor smiled at me then his brother; it was one of those "I did something wrong but you don't know what," smiles.

"Why?"

"'Cause last year after the war, Percy made the gods promise to acknowledge all of their children when they turned thirteen." Travis explained before his brother could start talking.

"Oh, wow, this is gonna be greaaaaaaat." I whined, acting like a total brat.

"Hey, no problem, we're the best cabin here anyways! Best shower times, best classes, the works!" Connor promised, slapping my back.

"Yeah, and the best pranks!" Travis' eyes lightened up at the word "pranks."

"Speaking of pranks… The Apollo cabin must be shooting the fart arrows right about….." He checked his watch and yelled, "NOW!"

BOOM!

A huge explosion went off about fifty yards away, followed by angry screams.

"Time to run!" Travis screamed to the other campers as they bolted out the windows and door.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" A voice screeched angrily, and then three kids ended up in cabin eleven, all smelling freakishly nasty.

"Travis! Connor!" One of the boys shrieked angrily, stomping around the room, knocking almost everything in his path over. He was scrawny with chestnut hair and eyes the same color, but they almost had a fire in them.

"They're not here." I mumbled and he looked over at me.

"Oooooh, a new kid!" The girl, with stringy brown hair and fiery brown eyes sneered.

"Well, since you're the only one here… You're going to suffer the wrath of the Ares cabin!" She yelled, grabbing my arm, the two boys (who strangely looked like twins) followed her.

"W-What's your name?" I stumbled, trying to distract her from pulling me where ever.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares, drakon slayer!" She announced proudly.

"Who are they?"

"Quinton son of Ares!" The boy who just ruined the cabin smiled devilishly, while his brother just looked flat out bored.

"Yeah, I'm Carl son of Nemesis." He yawned, then walked away, not really seeming angry, but just wanting to go along with the crowd.

"Are you guy's twins?" I asked Quinton, and he snorted.

"Are you serious?" He said viciously, then punched me in my stomach and I doubled over.

"Ugh, another weak victim! What a shame!" Clarisse complained then started bashing me in the head with something, but I couldn't see because my eye sight had gotten blurry from the previous hits.

"Clarisse la Rue! Quinton Xabbs! How dare you do this to a new camper!" Chiron cried and walked over… It suspiciously sounded a lot like trotting.

"She compared me to that Nemesis freak, Carl! Of course I'm going to kill her!" Quinton complained to him, but Chiron only sighed.

"That settles it, Clarisse, Quinton, no s'mores for the next week."

"COME ON!" Clarisse looked like she was going to kill someone, but she took a deep breath and walked away. I attempted to look up, and saw something I would've really loved to unsee. It was Chiron, the guy I'd met twenty minutes ago, but now, he had the bottom half of a stallion.

"Sarah, are you all right?" He asked, his voice sounding twenty feet in the air.

I tried to say "Yeah," but it came out more like, "Arggg."

"Another new camper off to the infirmary?" A voice that was like angels singing asked him and Chiron let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Zeke. Bring her for me? I have to teach an archery class in two minutes."

"No problem!" Zeke called as Chiron trotted away.

"Don't worry," He whispered as he lifted me up with ease, "When you find out who you are, Clarisse won't know what's coming for her."

"Who….. Am… I?" I made sure the words actually sounded like English and not some crazy gibberish.

"Well, we don't know yet. But I can feel it." He whispered again, as he strode around camp with me in his arms and I could already hear the rumors spreading. "And I'm Zeke, son of Apollo."

"Cooooooooo."

"You know it." He laughed a little then I heard the creaking of a door.

"The works of Clarisse?" A female voice asked Zeke; her voice was quiet and sweet. She was maybe six or seven.

"Yeah. New camper too… I think her name is Sarah." He seemed like he waned to know my name, and I attempted to nod. It was hard; everything was just a daze. He put me into gentler arms who carried me about ten feet and plopped me onto a cot.

"What actually happened?"

"Well, Mara, from the damage, I'd say that Clarisse and Quinton beat her up for comparing Quin to Carl." Wow, how'd he know that?

"How many times has that happened this week?" Mara asked from the other side of the room, things cluttering around as she moved them.

"Eight."

"Great…" She sighed and walked up to me, pulling my shirt up to the middle of my stomach.

"Twenty-six bruises three fractures… Wow, that's the lowest this week!" Mara mumbled to herself.

"Well, I'm off to kitchen duty, sis…" He sighed to Mara and I listened to his foot steps get fainter and fainter.

She then started muttering incantations and I was about to scream until… BAM. I felt fine; I gasped and sat up.

I looked around the infirmary, and it was just like every other infirmary, filled with cotton balls and needles and containers and other stuff. Mara stood in front me smiling happily to herself. She had wispy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and baby blue eyes. I was right; she was only six or seven, but she could carry an eleven year old….?

"Hi. I'm Mara." She smiled and her teeth almost blinded me. She should wear a sign that says, "CAUTION: My teeth can and will blind you."

"Sarah."

"Clarisse is mean to everyone, don't worry." She giggled; she seemed like an intelligent six/seven year old…

"How old are you?"

"Six and a half."

"And you can carry me?"

"Yeah, I've been here since I was born I'm stronger now, like the Ares' kids! But I've been here forever 'cause Mommy didn't want me and daddy's a god." She said this like she was perfectly okay with it; like it was suppose to happen all the time.

"Well, that's unfair." I sighed, and I thought my life sucked.

"It's okay; it's not like you made my life this terrible!" She laughed, and then started wiping the counters with alcohol.

"Who's your dad?"

"Apollo."

"Well, at least you know… And don't have to wait two years…." I sighed and started to get up.

"Wait! Lemme give you some extra ambrosia!" She cried, rushing to another counter, opening a low counter and pulling out lemon squares.

"Thanks…."

"Welcome! Now get back to the Hermes cabin before dinner."


	9. Food, Claimed, and Weird Explanations

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in like forever. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T EAT ME.**

**Sarah POV.**

Mom & "Dad",

I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. It's not like you ever wanted me anyway. Talk to you never,

Dillon

"Dil, you're not serious, right? You've got to go home eventually!" I shouted at him after he'd come to consciousness, written the note, and showed me it.

"Oh, but I can. They never wanted me. Never loved me. All smiles in front of everyone else, but I was in a living hell…"

"I don't care! Come live with me! You know my rents, they'll you bunk with—"

"This place seems like a dream," He started, his eyes glazed over. "Archery, sing along, camp fires, brothers, sisters, people who care." I'd have to thank Percy for explaining _soooooo_ nicely to Dillon later.

"Yeah, sure, all fun and games! You know the war, monsters, evil demigods…. JUST. A. FRIKKIN'. DREAM."

"Relax, I can handle that. We've –I've—been through worse."

"Fine, okay, gods dammit, sure! Haaaaaave fun in la-la land, Dillon, because when you see how messed up this it, don't come crawling back to me!"

"Don't worry, I WON'T!" He yelled as he charged out of eleven.

"What was that all about?" Travis asks grinning, sauntering towards me.

"Dillon's not going home." I sighed sadly; why did we have to go to the park again?

"Smart choice!" He smiled wider, holding his right hand up for me to give him a high five.

"Ooooooooh, no! I don't think so, he barely has a sense of blinking, much rather survival!" I exclaimed, absolutely sure that made no sense what-so-ever.

"Way to leave me hanging!" He sighed, and I high fived him as his grin spread on his face once more.

"That's right!" He chuckled then yelled, "Cabin eleven, in line!" His smile was unbelievably huge as the twenty-three of us went off to eat.

Since Sam, Dillon, and I were the "newbies", we had to be at the back of the line. We marched along until we reached a gigantic pavilion, all gleaming white in the midday sunlight, picnic tables filled with campers. Everyone at each table looked the same; like twins but born in different years. (A/N I don't mean brothers and sisters, either!) Finally we made it to one worn out tiny picnic table that could barely hold ten people, but somehow we made it work; you know, people sitting on top of each other.

"Campers!" Chiron boomed at the biggest table that was placed in the middle of the action. "I would like to introduce three of our newest campers: Dillon, Sammy, and Sarah!" The whole camp roared with excitement, and the flames turned a violent shade of crimson as the campers decided who our parents were.

It's not like I _wanted_ to know who my parent was. I wanted to keep everything as normal as possible until we'd all been claimed… And then the world could kill me.

About five seconds later, girls with greenish tinted skin – nymphs I think they were called – walked out of the trees and carried around trays of flame broiled baby back ribs. I grabbed like eight pieces then noticed everyone from the table was getting up and walking to the flame. I followed a weary looking Sammy, who trailed behind Dillon.

"To Hermes!" I heard both Travis and Connor pray as they dropped their juiciest apple into the flames.

When the twentieth person was done, Dillon stood there muttering small talk until a smile spread across his lips and he walked back smoothly to the table. Sammy stood there for about three seconds and dropped a piece of meat into the fire, blew a kiss for some odd Sammy reason, and walked back.

It was my turn. I walked up to the brazier with closed eyes and scraped off the sauciest piece of rib and prayed:

Keep things normal for me right now; to keep my sanity please.

And with that, I stat back at the table chowing down on my food until a question popped into my curious head.

"Which god does cabin eleven belong to?"

"You're not serious, are you? …Oh, you are? Well this cabin are for the kids of Hermes." Travis smiled proudly as he explained this to me.

"Does that mean I'm a Hermes kid?"

"Well, maybe. Won't know until you're claimed." Connor answered this time and then the crowd of campers gasped and started cheering.

Above Dillon's – my best friends Dillon's – head was a lyre covered in golden light.

"Hail, Dillon Kino, son of Apollo!" Chiron bowed to Dillon and so did the rest of the camp, including Sammy and me. Dillon on the other hand of the matter looked nothing but amazingly happy. He'd finally felt loved… or so he thought. All the kids at the Apollo table looked so happy, it was frightening. They were probably cheering the loudest, screaming their heads off at the sight of their new brother. A bunch of Aphrodite girls actually passed out on top of each other from his "hotness", or so I heard. The crowd roared one last time until it came to an abrupt stop and they all dispersed to their activities. Dillon walked up to me, a grin on his face that went from ear to ear, his eyes lit like a lightning bug; it seemed like he'd forgotten all about our little fight back in the cabin.

"Hey." I finally spoke, breaking our terribly awkward silence. "You seem happy."

"As ever! I finally have a family!"

"You have two brothers, a mom, and a dad at home too." I explained as a pout came across his happy expression.

"This is my home now, smart one!" He pouted some more, and I just stood there, giggling at his face.

"Get back to your "family", looks like they're waiting." I sighed after a minute, turning away from him, and started walking to go find Chiron.

"So, are you excited?" Percy exclaimed from behind me and I jumped, nearly kicking his arm in the process.

"For _him?_ I… Not really."

"Why not?" He asked me sadly, his beautiful see green eyes glistening in the early setting sun.

"Because I prayed - to your Greek gods," which I still don't believe in, "—and they didn't listen. I asked them to keep things in my life as normal as possible but NO! They can't listen! They're all mighty and powerful and don't have time to listen to their children once in a while!" Thunder growled in the distance.

"What? Don't even talk like that. You're what, fourteen? You'll be claimed in no time!"

"I'm eleven; do you want me to spell it out for you?" I was really hoping that he didn't want me to because, well, I was still dyslexic and that could've taken me hours.

"No, I'm fine." He sighed as he looked me over. "You sure don't look that young."

"I get it all the time. It's a thing in New York. You're like nineteen, right?"

"Seventeen."

"Now… Lemme guess, you live in the Manhattan area…." I guessed wildly, not knowing if I was even close to being right.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess, I guess." I sighed and kept walking to the Big House. I'd probably lost twenty pounds just walking there! No wonder the kids here are so skinny.

"Everyone's uneasy about you three." He told me out of pure randomness.

"Great."

"It was predicted by Rachel, our oracle, that three half bloods would be escorted to camp by Apollo and Hermes and those three were the children of the newest great prophecy."

"What's the newest prophecy?" I asked, now finally interested in something that he was saying. His eyes lit up in my new interest and a grin was quickly on his lips.

"Well, I dunno yet. There was a prophecy about that new great prophecy." He explained, and his expression was one hopeful that I wasn't confused.

"What was the old great prophecy?" My ADHD side wondered aloud. He held his out in front of him dramatically and recited:

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against the odds and see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze." He said this all in a daze, his eyes a million miles away, when finally he broke. "Wow, I've been hanging around Apollo _way_ too much."

"Apollo? You the one we met?"

"Naw. Apollo the god!" He smiled excitedly and I was either stupid or…. I was really stupid.

"You-you're serious?" I asked finally, coming out of my state of shock.

"Ha!" He snorted, "This isn't the weirdest thing you're going to hear here, hun."


End file.
